poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tai's Big Hit/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tai's Big Hit in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. The Beginning The episode begins with the stormy rain we see Tai building a jet model - - - Tai Punches Kari - - - - *'Tai Kamiya:' I TOLD YOU... NOT TO TOUCH IT! Tai angrily punches Kari right in her arm which makes Kari cry, she then gets up and runs off still crying leaving Tai behind who is trying to gather up all the broken pieces. - - *'Kronk:' What's going on? *'Zhane: '''Why are you crying? *'Rabbit:' What happened? *'Kari Kamiya:' Tai, punched me! *'Everyone: WHAT? We cut back to Tai who is still picking up the pieces of his model jet, but then a shadow looms over him and he looks up and sees all his friends glaring at him. *'''Tai Kamiya: What's up why are you all looking at me like that? *'Scrooge McDuck:' We need to talk to you, NOW. *'Tigger:' Yeah, Tai. - - *'Gatomon:' How could you, Tai! *'Tai Kamiya:' Come on guys! She wrecked my plane! Why can't any of you see my side of this?! *'SpongeBob SquarePants: '''Because you're wrong. *'Tai Kamiya: Oh I see you all care for her more than you all do for me. *'Grandpa Longneck: '''That's not true. *'Grandma Longneck: He's right. Kari is not the one to blame, you are. - - - *'Agumon: '''Uh, I'm sorry, Tai, but I have to agree with them. I don't think what you did was right. Tai feeling betrayed angrily glares at Agumon and walks off in a huff Villains Hears Everything - - - - - - *'Pain:' Did you see that? *'Panic: The spikey-haired kid with the goggles hit his little brat sister! - - - *'''Fidget: Um, well you see boss. We we're montioring the hidden cameras like you all told us to do, then we saw something very surprising. Like it even surprised us because we never thought he ever do something like that, but he did and um... *'Ratigan:' You're not coming through. *'Fidget:' Um, anyway what we witnessed on the monitors might surprise you all too because what me, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pain, and Panic saw was Tai punching his own little brat sister Kari. Bowser spits out his coffee and thus fire. Ratigan spits out his wine in shock then Plankton spits out his soda. *'Hades:' Excuse me? *'Ratigan:' What was that!? - - *'Hades:' Did you say that Tai Kamiya assulted his own brat sister? *'Fidget:' Uh, yes boss. That he has. *'Dr. Facilier:' But why? *'James: '''Well on the count that his sister broke a model jet. *'Panic:' Yeah, he gave her a good sock on the shoulder he did and he's terribly mad with everyone for taking Kari's side. *'Shere Khan: Well Well. This is interesting. Tai Gets Kidnapped - - - - Pain and Panic appear behind Tai and turned into snakes and wrapped themselves around Tai so that he can't escape. *'''Panic: We got you know you little brat *'Tai Kamiya:' What the heck is going on?! *'Meowth:' Our bosses would like to have a word with you. Jessie and James puts a bag over Tai's head. The Villains have a Word with Tai Tai wakes up to find himself sitting at the end of a long table where the villains are sitting and eating *'Tai Kamiya:' Where am I? - - - *'Tai Kamiya: '''Alright what do you villains want this time? *'Ratigan: We heard that you hit your sweet cute little sister. *'''Tai Kamiya: How did you guys know? *'Ratigan: '''Word travel fast my boy. - - *'James: Why rumor has it that already she had come between you and your friends. Tai looks down with a sad look on his face *'''Psycho Red: But what's this? A frown? Then it is true. - - *'Azula: '''But we shouldn't judge your friends too harshly, my boy. It's that Kari who's to blame. - *'Tai Kamiya:' I'm in to join you guys. *'Bowser:' Excellent. - - Villains Attack - - *'Sora Takenouchi:' This is insane! Tai, what's going on is this some kind of joke? *'Rabbit:' Stop this nonsense! - - - *'Bowser:' Know I'm forgetting something. What could it... oh yeah. (Bowser punches Tai to the ground) Imprissoned/Tai Apologizes *'Tai Kamiya:' The next thing I knew I was on the ground. It hurt and it was embarrassing and- *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, maybe that's how Kari felt when you punched her. *'Tai Kamiya:''' Maybe, but's that have to do with this, Pooh? (realizes what Pooh is saying) Guess I get it. (Then, he goes to Kari) I'm sorry I'd hit you, Kari. - - - Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts